


Wine Fountain

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Nights of Magi [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Married Life, Secret Mission, The Eight Generals - Freeform, Wine Fountains, fun times, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need to spoil your husband by filling the fountains with his favourite wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by tori102098 on Tumblr. Number 2 - Fill the fountains with wine for a day and see Sin probably start to swim in it.

“He's going to kill you,” Pisti sang amused as Lyra brushed her sticky hair out of her face. An amused smirk decorating both women’s faces.

“No, he won't. Ja’far likes me too much to do that,” Lyra countered with a shrug, looking pleased at the results of her hard work. Nodding grateful to the servants who had helped her make it happen. Honestly, who would have thought that it would take so much effort to replace all the water in the fountain courtyard with Sin’s favourite wine? And keep it secret from both Sinbad and ex-assassin master of all information Ja’far?

“Speaking of our King and Shadow King, where are they?” The Queen asked as she dried her hands on a dirty rag hanging from her belt. The servants busy cleaning everything up and finishing the last minute details.

“Spartos is keeping Ja’far busy at the Markets. Sharrkan and Masrur are sparring with Sinbad.” Good good, everything had gone according as plan. Servants placed down tables and chairs, huge plate and bowls with food brought in.

“Nervous?” Pisti asked as she watched the Queen rub her wrists, moving back and forward on her feet. The woman turned to her friend with a smile.

“A bit. Even though Ja’far won't kill me, it doesn't mean he won't strangle me.” The petite General threw back her head, holding her stomach as the sounds of merit filled the air. The Queen nudging her friend to shut her up. “I’ll leave you in charge here and get ready to pick Sinbad up.” Pisti gave Lyra a flamboyant bow, the other woman rolling her eyes amused and left the courtyard.

 

 

 

Taking a deep breath, she leaned against the pillars that surrounded the training field Sinbad and his friends used. By Solomon, it always did something to her to watch Sinbad train. He would always shed his top, the sun making the sweat glister on his skin. His muscles flexing and bulging, rising her temperature and made her mouth dry. A living and breathing work of art. Masrur and Sharrkan weren't bad to look at either, but her eyes and heart focused solely on Sinbad.

Sinbad’s eyes met hers, a wide smile appearing on his face, and he raised his hand. The three men pulled away from each other, panting as Sharrkan and Sinbad bend over a bit. Masrur, due to his Fanalis endurance, still able to stand upright.

“My lady!” Sharrkan cried out in delight, wicked knowledge colouring his eyes. Walking towards her with his arms held open, and Lyra stepped back – holding her hands in a stop gesture.

“Keep your sweaty body away from me, you barbarian,” she teased her friend, giving him a fake haughty look. The Heliohapt clutched his chest dramatically, falling down on his knees before her.

“But, my dearest Lyra, how can you say that! After you licked off the sweat off my abs…”

“Sharrkan, do I need to kick you out of Sindria?” Sinbad drawled casually as he walked up behind his wife, hugging her tightly and nuzzling his face against her neck.

“Did I give you permission to rub your sweaty body against me?” Lyra sighed fake dramatic as she leaned back against him. Feeling his lips curve and being squeezed by his arms.

“You loved it last night when I rubbed my sweaty body against yours,” he purred smoothly in her ear, making her shiver. She elbowed him as Sharrkan snickered, getting back on his feet. Masrur watching with crossed arms, but a faint twinkle in his eyes.

“With your leave, my lieges, I'm going to find someone to rub my sweaty body against,” Sharrkan bowed to them, and Sinbad wove him away. Masrur inclined his head and followed his fellow General.

“Mmm. I don't see Ja’far anywhere. How about we retire to our rooms and have our own exercise session?” Sinbad suggested as his hands wandered over his wife’s curvy body, adrenaline still rushing through his body which made him feeling even more amorous than normal.

 She turned around and took his chin between her fingers, pushing herself up on her toes to give him a kiss. His hand rested against the back of her head, holding her closer and kissed her back. Lyra traced her fingers over his neck, moving down to his collarbone. He always smelled so good. Manly and musky, making butterflies go rampant in her stomach.

He brushed his tongue against her lips, which she parted in silent response. A shiver ran down her spine as she pressed herself better against him. His tongue brushing against hers, coaxing her to play with him. Her body heated up as it always did in response to his kiss. She tilted her head so she could kiss him better, getting intoxicated by his scent and taste.

His fingers caressed her cheek. His lips curled up as Sinbad kissed her slow and sweetly. Playfully protesting when she pulled back, and he looked into pale green eyes. “Come, before Ja’far finds us,” Lyra purred and took his hand, leading him through the many corridors of the palace.

He released his hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder so he could pull her close against him. He pressed his lips against her temple, closing his eyes as he basked in presence of his small wife. “I love you,” he whispered to her as he looked down at her. She looked up at him, that soul-brightening smile on her lips.

“Oh you’ll love me more soon,” she told him with a cheeky glint in her eyes. He arched his eyebrow, wondering what she had been planning now.

“Will it piss off Ja’far?” he asked her as he followed her obediently, both of them looking around in case the Grand Vizier suddenly popped out from the shadows.

“Oh definitely, but don’t be worried. Ja’far loves me,” she spoke confidently and turned to him. “Try not to drown.”

“Try not to drown?” He blinked confused as they rounded a corner that lead them straight into the fountain courtyard. His jaw dropped as he saw the fountains filled with red water…no, that wasn’t water. Wine, his wife had replaced all the water with _wine_. His brain went blank. Barely noticing the Generals lounging around by tables filled with food – with all his favourites and more.

He stepped up to the main fountain, his wife handing him a glass as she smiled at him. He scooped it into the wine, filling it to the rim and took a sip. Sighing in delight as he realised she had filled it with his favourite wine – of course.

“Is it my birthday?” She giggled and shook her head, her pale gold curls bouncing around her. Filling her own glass with wine as she looked smug and proud of herself.

“Did I miss some important date?” She shook her head again and placed away her glass. Cupping his face in her hands as her eyes sparkled with love.     “No, Sinbad. I did this because I love you and wanted to spoil you. You work so hard for our kingdom, to make our dreams come true. Thank you for everything you’ve done.” He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers. She meant it when she said she wanted to spoil him. He worked hard, had made so many sacrifices. So he deserved days like these, silly and fun.

“What have I done to deserve you?” She shrugged amused and rubbed her nose against his. “I won’t look this gifted horse in the mouth.” He gave her a passionate intense kiss that made her toes curl, and their friends hoot. Pulling back and raised his glass. “Enjoy my wife’s gift, my friends!”

Lyra laughed as she hugged him, feeling a pair of eyes on her. Ja’far arched his eyebrow at her, making her smile angelic. He sighed as he shook his head, sitting down beside Masrur who handed him a glass of wine. Seems she was in the clear!

 

The day passed by filled with laughter and madness. All of them getting quite tipsy – Masrur and Pisti – to downright drunk – Ja’far and Sinbad. Sinbad had gotten so drunk that he had decided to take a swim in the fountain, making Sharrkan almost choke in his wine as Ja’far scolded their King – slurring his words. Lyra smiled the whole time, basking in the success of her plan and the joy of her husband. Now what would she plan next?


End file.
